


NA Brothers love fucking around with hypnosis

by SKitchune



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Armpit Kink, Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant!Canada, Hunktalia, Hypnosis, Implied Consent, M/M, Muscles, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Submissive!America, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/pseuds/SKitchune
Summary: The title says it all. I’ve amassed a few fics centered around America getting put consensually under by Canada and having fun. They’re random and unconnected and just fun for those who love hypnosis. I also write in detail some of the kinks also listed in the tags.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Self-Worship Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all still remember me, all my character takes are all in the shades of BEEFY and BUFF. Imma really be pushing for the HUNKTALIA tab now hahahaha 
> 
> Also haha, hi, how are you all? It’s been...a long time and I will address my lengthy absence in my Spark Under Control Fic as I finish it off. It’s not really a long explanation, but it is still something I think I should address because of the promises I’ve made. 
> 
> Anyway, I’m really digging softer Hypno at the moment and more caring, lovey-dovey stuff. I also have some ideas for different couples and I want to explore more mind control tropes but with an overall lighter air. So, yeah, that’s it. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions. By all means.

Matthew crosses his legs and watches his twin deep in trance, listening to every word he says and letting it take root into his mind. He was so good at following all the little suggestions and was so imaginative. He wanted to relax on a beach with a saffron sky and magenta sand.

Alfred looked so peaceful, almost like he was taking a gentle nap on the queen-sized mattress. He was wearing a ribbed tank top still tucked into his khakis and feet still snuggled in his silky black socks.

Of course, he couldn’t resist a feel or grope with prime beef like Al just laid out in front of him like that, hands loosely clasped together on his stomach like a neatly wrapped bow.

“I want you to feel the most relaxing warmth spread and take over your body wherever I touch you.” He starts with Al’s solid shoulder, rounded and hard, then makes his way to squeeze the man’s thick, muscular arms.

Alfred shifts slightly, hands coming further apart but just by the tiniest inch. He moans softly as a smile stretches across his lips. They even part slightly as he lets out giggles.

“That’s a good boy, Al...good, big, strong, hunky boy.”

Matthew moves in his chair to grope the man’s heavy pectorals, so firm with just the right amount of give. Alfred laughs and moans with his pleased smile still plastered on him as his head rocks gently from side to side, unable to contain the sweet, giddy feeling bubbling from his chest.

“So sweet...” Matthew continued with his soft, gentle voice as he lets his fingers drag down the man’s clothed abs and run back up and even farther up to hold either side of his neck and sliding gently to his cheeks.

“Where are you now, Al? You big, sweet boy?” Matthew can’t contain his own giggles.

“Rolled out of the bench. Can’t stop giggling...sand all over me...don’t wanna stop.” He’s tickled from his twin’s repeated kisses. He starts to breathe deeply and loudly, unable to stop all the sunny tingles in his body.

“As you roll on the sand, you’ll realize that they are soaked and rolled with pieces of the strongest lavender and vanilla. Oh so relaxing...letting you sink even deeper for me...do you feel it Al? Do you smell that lavender?”

Alfred’s face returns to serene and neutral as he took in the lavender in his mind. He breathes deeply and exhales loudly through his mouth. Matthew’s hands retreat as his little toying around had caused a healthy sheen of sweat to glaze Al’s tanned skin.

“Return to the bench and review the dossier I left for you...with all the suggestions we will be using today. I want you to read it with your special pink glasses. What happens when you read with your special pink glasses?” Matthew leaves a hand on top of Al’s intertwined digits.

“My subconscious will absorb the information...when I remove the glasses, my conscious self won’t remember a thing.” Alfred explains, voice distant as he was more focused on reading the suggestions through his mind’s pink glasses.

Mattie found the fact that he had his brows furrowed in concentration yet his eyes were still closed. “But?”

“I will still act out your suggestions as instructed...”

“Good boy. Very smart boy.”

When Al’s brows unknit, he knew that the subject was done. “Okay, now remove your pink glasses and put on your real ones.”

Alfred picks up his actual glasses that was close to his hip, within reach, and puts them on.

“Now, say goodbye to the sea and fix your belongings...” there’s a little disappointed pout on Alfred’s face, but it quickly melts away to a smile when he was showered with praise.

“Leave through the magic door and make sure to close and lock your special place.” Matthew reminds him like a coddling mother. “Now, where are you?”

“Changing room.” Alfred whispers, kicking his feet lightly.

“Alright. So, let’s remove your tropical shirt first and look at the mirror.”

Alfred barely shrugs his shoulders. His adam’s apple bobs when he swallows.

“Look at your big, muscly body...appreciate looking at it...as you do so, feel yourself coming back to your limbs...your fingers and toes.”

Al gave a cute little smirk as he was able to unclasp his fingers and brings his arms up in an array of lazy flexes. He would move his legs too.

“Now put on your tank top first and feel your temporal awareness come back to you. Feel how long you’ve been in trance as you slowly come back to full consciousness.”

Alfred sloppily gestures putting on his shirt and he sighs even deeper. His curls his fingers in a cascading fashion and relaxes them.

“Now remove your tiny trunks. What’s under there, Al?”

Alfred laughs. “A red thong.”

“Good and now remove that too and what’s underneath?”

Alfred swallows. “My thick cock. My fat balls...” his hands moved to his crotch, lightly stroking, lightly patting. His voice was deeper, hoarser.

“Now put on your black briefs and feel your spatial awareness come back. Feel how you’re in bed, feet tickled by the air, surrounded by pillows.”

Alfred wiggled his toes and gripped the duvet once before relaxing with a sigh.

“Put on your pants...let your senses sharpen once more. Smell the light fragrance of the room. Hear the soft tapping of bellhops busying outside our room. Taste the saltiness of your own lips. See the faint light through your lids.”

Alfred’s eyes started to move more rapidly underneath his lids and he started lifting his legs and stretching about.

“Now put on your socks. Listen to the sound of my voice as I guide you out of the changing room and back to our hotel room. Go to my voice, hold onto it like a rope out of a maze and in a moment, I will wake you up with our special word and you will come back to me feeling so refreshed and good...feeling so refreshed and good.”

Matthew lets his body warm up just a moment more before he snaps his fingers and says: _“wake up, Charlie Brown!”_

Alfred sits up with a bolt and a hoot. “Jesus, Mattie, that was incredible!” He rushes to hug his twin and it was definitely on the unnecessarily tight but warmly welcomed end.

“Session’s not over yet, cowboy. Go on, relax on the bed and we’ll begin with the main event.” He says with hands cradling Al’s stupidly handsome face.

Like the good boy he was, Alfred hops back to bed and sits against the stack of pillows. He looks at Matthew expectantly and was totally off-guard with the first command.

_“Beddy-bye for the big Al.”_

Alfred’s head falls to his chest as he returns to trance quickly. Matthew pulls out his phone and starts taking pictures of his entranced twin before going to video.

_“Wake up, Charlie Brown!”_

Alfred shoots back up with a deep breath and sees the camera. “ _Mattie_!” He laughs as he attempts to get the phone.

“What? You know that this is only for me and you. It’s fun documenting you.” Matthew keeps the phone out of reach but knew that Al wasn’t really trying as he barely gets out of bed and resorts to reaching out his arms.

“ _Beddy-bye for big Al.”_

Al’s head knocks back and his body relaxes once more. Mattie snickers as he takes close-ups and pokes and prods at the pliant face. “You’re just adorable...” he mutters before waking him up for real this time.

Alfred rubs his eyes underneath his glasses and has his sweet smile as always. “So, are you just gonna keep doing that or...”

Matthew was still recording when he says, _“arms up.”_

His arms shoot up above his head. “Okay...so?” He asks as his twin continued taking shots of him. He couldn’t really move his arms.

“ _Arms down._ ” Then Al’s heavy arms flop to his lap, again, suddenly quite heavy and boneless.

“ _Arms up_.” Now they were both laughing as Alfred kicked his feet in his fit.

“What the hell are you going with this, Williams?” He asks between his laughs.

“ _Huff_.”

Alfred turns his head to his right armpit and takes a deep whiff of his hairy, musky space. “Oh, Jesus, Mattie, what the actual fuck?” He said, face scrunching up as he takes another hit of his sour pit.

“ _Huff_.”

He turns to the other pit and does the same but this time, it wasn’t as bad. “Mattie...what the...” he takes a deeper huff and it started to smell so much better. “What the hell?”

“What does it smell like, smelly boy?” Matthew asks as he puts the phone close to Al’s face as he continues sniffing his damp pit.

“...sour...musky...fuck, should’ve hit the shower before all this.” Alfred mutters but doesn’t seem all too concerned as he starts to sneak his tongue out and wipe the edges.

“...salty...it’s so funky. Fuck, but it’s starting to smell so good.”

_“Pit rub_.”

Alfred sighs, blushing in embarrassed delight, as his fingers dig deep circles into his armpits. It was starting to feel really good.

“What’re you doing, Al?” Matthew teased, proud grin on his face as the American stud continued rubbing circles under the crook of his arms.

“...rubbing my...armpits. Fuck you, Mattie.” Alfred looks away, tries to look pissed but ends up snorting. “God, you sick fuck.”

Matthew smiles. “And does it feel good?”

Alfred tries to scowl but ends up surrendering with a begrudging smile. “It is...it weirdly is and it’s getting sexual by the second and I can’t believe you’re into pits this much.”

“Arms up.” Matthew captures a tiny groan lurching from Al’s throat. “Correction: I’m into your armpits.” He runs a finger down the damp clump of hair. “I’m into all of you...” he whispers as he kisses and licks Al’s wet, musky skin.

“And we’re going to use this time to get you horny for yourself.” Matthew sits back, watches Alfred start panting as his cock plumps just a little bit.

“ _Huff_.”

Alfred goes back to taking deeper, slower sniffs of his now freshly-slobbered armpits. “Oh fuck...this should be disgusting...” he comments but simply knowing that Mattie was into it suddenly made it so much easier to enjoy it as well.

“ _Huff_.”

Al turns his head and seeks his own scent—briny and sour, coating a deep manly musk he had to dig for. “I smell so good though...”

“ _Beddy-bye for Big Al_!”

Alfred collapse to his side, face pushed closer to his pit as he took big, long gulps of musky air. Matthew takes another close up and enjoys the tiny smile curling his subject’s lips.

“You’ve finally realized how good you smell. Now, when I wake you up, I want you to believe that you’ve always thought so and that you think one of your sexiest features are your pits.” Matthew sees Al nod slowly. He removes his glasses and places them on the nightstand, next to the lube and some toys.

_“Good. Now wake up, Charlie Brown_!”

Alfred gets up, rubbing his left eye and stretching his right arm. “Hey, Mattie, I think my pits are really hot. They smell good...taste good...look good.”

“Oh really? Haven’t noticed, actually.” Matthew shrugs as he watches Al scratch at his armpit lightly. He continued to film as his subject continued to explore his newfound appreciation for his pheromone-rich stinkers.

“ _Flex_.”

Alfred’s arms shoot to his side in a taut flex. He looks at his flexed muscles, unable to move them once more but smiles brightly. “Pits hanging out to dry. Looking good.”

Matthew snorts. “Yes, you’re stinkers definitely look good, but why do they look good?” Al shrugs, a little too mesmerized by his own pits to care.

“It’s because they’re jammed between all your hard muscles...look at it. You can’t have good pits without good muscles, can you?”

He loved seeing the cogs turn in Alfred’s mind, watching as he rationalized the words and took them in without question. “Yeah...yeah.” Alfred nods, “that makes sense. Real good sense.”

“So, you can’t love them pits without loving your muscles too, huh?” Matthew comes to admiringly strokes the solid mass of his biceps and triceps. “You just can’t...”

Alfred smiles brightly. “I guess you’re right...” he looks at his muscles. “Damn, they’re huge...I’m pretty jacked, huh?” He tried flexing them more

“Yeah...pretty...” Matthew smirks, “you can relax now.”

Al’s arms drop and he could move them again. He shook them a bit before flexing his right arm and caressing it himself. “Can’t get enough of my whole arm, Mattie, it’s just so...sexy...so muscular and big...”

Matthew swoons at seeing his twin so enamored with himself. He liked his men a little cocky and, granted, Al was a loud brat in meetings but he was never all that confident in himself, particularly, in how he looked.

_“Strip: shirt_.”

Alfred quickly discards his grey tank top, already a little wet at the middle of his chest and under his arms, obviously. Now, Al’s sun-kissed, chiseled torso was exposed. The sweat made it so easy to glide a hand down his well-worked set of abs and up to his perky pectorals—thick, firm, and wide with suckable nipples that were too good not to pinch.

Alfred moans as he cranes his head back. Two hands swipe down his sides, tickling his obliques and down to the hard Adonis belt that led to the edge of his black briefs. He went back to the man’s navel and stroked a line with a finger, following the path of thickening hair starting just above the button.

He didn’t grow much body hair, but he did grow a fun patch between his chest and around his nipples. However, Al chooses to keep himself smooth. Sometimes Matthew thinks he should leave a suggestion to not shave for a month or two, have him wear nothing but lumberjack clothes...but that idea was for another day.

“ _Pec bounce_.”

Alfred’s chest started to flex in a controlled rhythm. He laughs, “f-fuck, I can’t stop.” He grabs at his mighty pecs and laughs even louder. “Mattie, you’ve gotta be enjoying this.”

“Oh, I am.” Matthew kisses him softly. “And you’re gonna enjoy it a lot more too. Don’t you think your arms look nice because you have a great set of pecs?”

He straddles Alfred and starts rubbing his hands on the thick mounds of his solid chest. “I mean, just look at them. Aren’t they hot too?”

“Damn, they are thick.” Alfred comments, panting as he feels his cock harden with each passing word coming from Matthew’s sexy lips.

“And you can’t really say that they’re any good if you didn’t have your hard abs either. Am I right?” He asks as his hands rub around his solidly framed stomach, reaching for his obliques and boxer’s grooves and the money-maker abs, of course.

“Can’t say...” Alfred’s smile turns dazed and sleepy, satisfied as he accepts the words quicker. His resolve was paper thin and at this point, he’d believe anything his twin would say.

“ _Huff_.”

Alfred turns to his left armpit and breathes in deeply, moaning as he exhales. He smells damn good—all musky sourness with faint hints of generic deodorant. His tongue works to secure even the smallest of his salty sweat.

“ _Huff_.”

His head turns quickly to his right arm. The more Mattie commands, the more languish he moved. He could barely raise his arm up and was now wedging his face with his forearm resting over his forehead, but it gets the job done.

As he loses himself with the addictive smell of his own masculine body, Matthew unbuttons his slacks, unzips it patiently and watches the monster trapped in the confines of silky underwear spring up.

“Pitching the best fucking tent in this goddamn side of the hemisphere, I say.” He palms at the thick bulge, feels where the long and girthy fuckstick curves up like a handle, and digs where the balls sweat and reek.

“ _Strip: underwear and pants_.”

Alfred gasps like he had been pulled out of the ocean and hurriedly takes off what had been instructed. Matthew palms his own bulge as his twin unwraps himself in (almost all) of his naked glory. His thin, black socks felt like the final shred of wrapping that he would hate to take off just yet.

Al reclines back, panting softly, as his hands move down his bare body. He did have an incredible body...he’d be horny for this body had it been on someone else, he’d fuck his own body if he could. He was in a daze of of self-lust, of Matthew’s addictive voice and control, of his own surrender.

His hard cock dropped to his groin from its own weight. With its natural upturned, banana-like curve, it smeared pre onto his freshly trimmed pubes, still bushy but not as thick as it could be. His plump balls draw up as another drop wets him.

Matthew presses his head back gently, looks deeply to his mind-fucked eyes and hands him his own discarded, damp underwear. Alfred took a few seconds to understand the gesture as thinking about anything but his horniness felt like wading through a pool of honey. He eventually takes it with his limp hand and slaps it across his face.

“ _Whiff_.”

Alfred’s hands greedily grip the black briefs and took in a deep lungful of its near-oppressively thick musk. It smelled like funky garlic with a light dab of vinegar, bitterness lingering in its passive notes, but it was his stink and he loved it. His head feels light and eyes heavy.

“ _Whiff_.”

Alfred’s nose does it without him thinking. More and more, he feels like a puppet. With each assault of the heady stink, he feels the edges of trance crawl back.

“ _Whiff_.”

“Yes, sir!” He grunts as he takes the deepest breath he could muster. His eyes roll back as his body numbs, mind blanks, limbs loosen and flop. His head rolls down to his chest, eyes falling shut as he succumbs to trance.

There was just something incredibly arousing using the subject’s own scent to put them back down. Matthew takes the warm underwear from his entranced subject’s hands and takes a hard whiff of it on his own.

“God, you’re incredible. Fuck I wish you saw how great you really are.” He groans as he saturates in the musk overload. He can’t stand it anymore and pulls down his own slacks and pulls out his cock and furiously jerks himself off.

“Al. Open your eyes...b-but remain in trance.” Matthew’s voice breaks as he quickly kicks off his pants and straddles just below Alfred’s firm but plush pecs. He almost cums seeing those deep-blue eyes open, looking glazed like glass marbles.

“Jerk me off. Jerk me off.” He says desperately, almost pleading despite having the only reins in this situation. He hisses when he feels the rough, calloused hand grab his throbbing hardness. He quickly remedies it with the bottle of lube on the nightstand and bucks wantonly into the tight ring made by Al’s work-worn hand.

He liked the feeling of Alfred’s hands, the actual texture, the vascularization, the age. It was like the only thing that gave a clue of how much he’s done in his long life. Whether it be as a dishwasher in a busy bistro in New York in the 60s or as a factory worker making beveled glass in the 1800s, Al’s used these hands like no other.

“You’re so good Alfred...you’re the best man anyone could ask for.” Matthew mutters as he slowly rolls his hips, presses a thumb past those soft lips.

Sure, he likes seeing the lustful fire roar behind his eyes, loves the way Al would would beneath him, and craves for all his beautiful, nasty words, but he loves seeing this too—blank concentration, mindless obedience, and mind-addled pleasure.

Matthew thrusts harder, fucks faster as his balls churn with each deep whiff of Alfred’s underwear. He groans, swallows the lump in his throat, and whines. He covers his throbbing cock with the briefs and empties his thick spent on the black, stretchy cloth.

Alfred’s handjob doesn’t falter. His face was still passive, neutral with the smallest, dreamiest smile. Matthew was whimpering now as he croaks: “stop, Al...you’ve...you’ve done great.”

The hand slides off him smoothly. He stays where he was, trying to keep his breathing under control before getting off. He puts back his pants and flops back to the velour high-back chair and rests one leg over the left arm as he pours himself a glass of water.

Matthew had yet to let go of the soiled underwear. “We’ve...uh...we’re done with the upper body, yes? Alfred, we have explored how wonderful every crevice of your huge arms and thick chest are and even how wonderful each bump of your chiseled abs are...” he emphasizes by stroking the hard-earned definition.

“And how great I smell...” Alfred mumbles with a cute smile. He stretches slightly, cracks his back with a satisfied hum.

“And how great you smell...” Matthew laughs softly and runs his fingers through the man’s soft, bouncy locks. “ _Huff_.”

A wet slap accompanies Al’s movement as his face was once again covered by his forearm. He huffs again and his cock responds greatly.

“We’re gonna move on to your lower half next...” Matthew leaves the man be as he caresses his chest and stomach while smelling himself.

“I’m going to snap my fingers and when I do, you will put on your briefs again and once that sexy elastic snaps in place around your hips, you will wake up. You won’t notice the stickiness of my cum. You won’t notice the smell either.” Matthew plays with the briefs, trying to really soak it while still keeping enough snotty cum to coat Al’s sex.

“But.” He stops playing and puts the soiled underwear within Al’s reach on the bed. “Your underwear will suddenly feel amazing. It doesn’t have to be sexual pleasure, it really doesn’t. But, there’s just something new to your underwear that makes you love the feel of it more than you would normally.”

Mattie gives Al a few seconds the process everything first. He repeats the important details to help his twin come along, while he slowly strokes Alfred’s shapely endowment. Then, he snaps his fingers.

Alfred shakes himself awake and takes the underwear quickly. He shoots both legs through and arches his back and ass up to draw it up as fast as possible. With a satisfying snap of the elastic band, he lays back down gently, looking like a cat who got the cream.

He cups his balls. “Mattie...my briefs feel really different. They feel great...it’s like hugging my balls and cock in all the right ways. My ass feels like it’s getting kissed by angels.” Alfred moans contentedly, cracking his toes and fingers as he stretches the whole length of his body.

“Maybe it’s not the underwear...” Matthew begins as he strokes the man’s closest knee. “Maybe it’s because you have a sexy pair of legs. Just look at them.”

Alfred sits up and inspects his legs, twisting them in and out to understand what his brother was going on about. “Look, Mattie, I get my pumped arms and my tiddies...” he says as he flexes them a little. “...but my thighs?”

“No, come on, Al.” Matthew chuckles as he palms the insides of Al’s thighs. “Look at all that muscle too. Come on, these helped you leap over buildings and shit. Like, how amazing is that?”

He watches as his words slowly pulls its inevitable sway. Alfred ponders, really considering his words, and shrugs. “I guess you’re right. That is a pretty cool thing to do.”

Matthew grabs his hand and guides it to stroke the supple flesh in slow circles. “Skin’s so soft and the little hairs are so pleasant to the touch. Then, when you flex it...it just feels like raw power...”

“Yeah...raw power...” Alfred repeats as his cock throbs. “They do feel sexy...”

“And then we go lower...golden calves right?” Matthew gently guides him to bend down enough to reach past his knee. “You’d worship them too. You’d salivate over them if you could.”

“Right...” Alfred mumbles as he grows ever more intrigued by his body. His legs definitely were powerful beauts. He shouldn’t have just seen his upper body as the main attraction when the rest of him had so much to offer.

“And your feet, I mean...great, aren’t they?” Matthew easily folds his right leg so that the heel was by his crotch. “Go on, feel it...”

“You’ve always been on your feet, walking or running or climbing places. They carried you, right? Isn’t that incredible?” He eagerly watches Alfred massage his feet and examine all the bumps and planes under his smooth sock like he was inspecting a new species of fish.

“Take your socks off and when you do, feel how incredible your feet are.”

Alfred nods and efficiently does so, with some slugging trips and uncoordinated handling thanks to the reinduction of a trance-like state. He wiggles his toes and sighs as he airs them out first before diving in with curious hands.

“I walked...a lot on these...” He mutters. “You’re right, they haven’t let me down. It’s hard in some parts.” He presses on the arch, “but it’s oddly soft. I didn’t even know it would be this soft in the other spots.” He looks at Matthew like he had just uncovered something incredible.

“And my toes...long...really worn, huh?” He asks rhetorically. “There’s thick veins everywhere. Jesus, you know, hands and feet kinda give us away, huh? Someone told me if I rip apart lumber for a living, said my hands looked like they’ve been through the ringer before I was even born.”

Alfred laughs, tinged with some sort of nostalgia, a reflective reverie. He sighs and Matthew gives him a right cuddle and kisses all over his temple and jawline. “Life’s life. I’ve never...really thought of my body as...like a testament to my life. I...Mattie...”

He leans to kiss Matthew softly on the lips. He wraps his arms around the Canadian gently as he pulls him to the bed. When they part, the younger twin places his pointer finger on Al’s head and speaks in a lulling voice: “I want you to carve that into your special mind place...”

“For a moment, just visit your little patch of heaven, huh? Get your whittling knife and find a place in your little cottage...anywhere you think would best suit it.”

Alfred’s eyes move underneath his lids. He pulls Matthew closer and settles to mouth his neck. “Found it.”

“Where, Alfred?” Mattie giggles as those soft lips tickle him carefully.

“The porch. I want it...there. I want to see it every time I go in and out...” Alfred explains as he progressively goes deeper, limbs becoming heavier and limper.

“Good. So carve it. I want you to be honest and carve out how you feel, what you think, and let it sink in all aspects of your thought.”

Alfred breathe evenly, quiet for some minutes. Matthew never asks him to say it out loud, preferring to see each time he asks Al to carve something out to spring forth in his actions.

“I’m done.” Alfred writhes a bit and stretches again, rubbing his eye left eye as he wakes up and yawns.

“Sorry I have to do this to you early...” Matthew grins, getting a raised brow from his twin. _“Beddy-bye for Big Al!”_

Alfred folds over Matthew’s loose hold around him. “I’m going to snap my fingers and you will put back your pants and socks and shirt. As you put on more clothes, the more your hard-on will dissipate and relax. You will not be frustrated or pent-up, it will all be released with each additional piece of clothing. Afterwards, I want you to put on your shoes and remain standing.”

He lets go of his precious Al and reclines back to his comfortable chair. Bringing up his hand, he appreciates Alfred’s reclined physique one more time before snapping his fingers.

With militant efficiency, the man sits at the edge of the bed and starts collecting all his clothes. He jumps into his pants and secures it before going for his socks. He puts on his dried tank top before sliding his feet into his leather shoes and tying it securely. Alfred stands with his chest out and shoulders back, spine straight and perfect as a soldier would.

“We’re moving to the boudoir. So, open your eyes and follow me.” Matthew goes to the door at the far end of the room and pauses every ten steps to wait for his slower partner.


	2. Self-Worship Part 2

“ _We’re moving to the boudoir. So, open your eyes and follow me.” Matthew goes to the door at the far end of the room and pauses every ten steps to wait for his slower partner._

* * *

Matthew opens the door and turns on the lights to reveal a room filled with clothes, curtains and a pedestal surrounded by mirrors. A chaise lay at the perfect angle to appreciate anyone on the raised platform.

“Go on the platform.” Matthew points at it and crosses his legs as the man obediently steps on the raised structure and stands there completely still.

“I’ve showed you the greatness of your arms, legs...your hands and feet...your chest and abs...”

“My pits.” Alfred mumbles.

Matthew smiles. “Yes, you’re pits. Now, let’s go through two more things...” he thrums his fingers on the armrest and lounges his body over the length of the chaise.

“In a moment, I will wake you up and when I do you will not be alarmed that we’re in the boudoir. It doesn’t matter how we got here. In fact, you will forget that you’ve been hypnotized in the last three hours. We’ve always been here, nothing is odd.”

“You will look at yourself in the mirror and, sure, bask in how great you look...love yourself, but notice how well your crotch and ass fill out your pants. It starts off innocent enough, but it will gradually become sexual, depraved, wanton. Don’t stop yourself, just love every single minute of it.”

_“Wake up, Charlie Brown_!”

Alfred’s blue eyes fluttered and he turns around to take in the boudoir. “Hey Mattie!” He waves, “when are you gonna put me under? I’ve been dying to be hypnotized again.” He asks with so much cute enthusiasm, Matthew was tempted to reinduct him.

“Maybe later. There’s no rush, Freddie.” He grins as Alfred claps and rubs his hands together, whistles—generally distracting himself when, finally, his eyes lands on the mirror in front of him. Something clicks...he smiles.

“Hey...my crotch really fills out these pants, huh?” He pulls up both legs to bunch bu the lots and emphasize his meaty bump. He turns around and whistles. “Damn and my ass is really thick.”

He squats and pushes his ass out slowly and snaps back up. “Jeez. This is fun.” He looks back at Matthew. “Like, look at how good my meaty bulge looks...again!”

Matthew swoons, watching as the man innocuously admired himself. He really did fill out his clothes too well and it’s such a pleasure to finally have Al realize that...or maybe, accept it without the shame he feels. This unbridled self-appreciation just gets his rocks off.

“Shit...it’s almost...sexy.” Alfred trails off as he walks down to the mirror and starts humping on his cupped hand. He bites his lips and feels his hard cock tenting against his pants. He grabs the sides of the mirror and starts thrusting his bulge against the smooth reflective surface.

“It’s actually really sexy.” He moans as he speeds up.

Matthew felt his own chub coming back. He walks behind his distracted twin and gently releases him from the mirror. He kisses the man’s salty neck. He feels Al’s knuckles against his crotch as the man marveled at his own ass and squeezed them.

“Fuck. My ass is thick. You probably love it when you eat it out.” Alfred groans as his twin grasped his cock and squeezed.

“Tell me, what’s so hot about your bulge?”

Al cupped his hands over Matthew’s. “It’s go...big and meaty...you know that something big is gonna slap you in the face when you pull down the zipper. That’s hot. Really hot.”

“And your ass?”

Alfred turns around, one hand on Matthew’s shoulder and one hand slapping and massaging his thick ass as he watched through the mirror. “It would feel so good parking your cock in it, huh? My chute is just tight and wet and then you got these soft, jiggly mounds of muscle to massage you? I’m starting to see why people love fucking it.”

“And when people love fucking your ass. Or taking your swole cock. What do you feel?” Matthew wedges two fingers down the crack between each juicy cheek. He could feel the ring right down at the center throb as his hunky subject mewled.

“Like I wanna cum. I love seeing people enjoy themselves. I love bringing them to the end.” He says in ragged pants as he rests his head on his twin’s sturdy shoulder.

“Then it makes sense that you’d love to bring yourself their too? Look at that mirror? Don’t you see how much you’re actually enjoying yourself?”

“Shit, I am.” Alfred curses as he continues to stroke his throbbing member through his pants. “I fucking am. I’m so hot. I can’t take it...”

Matthew turns him around again and leaves him to masturbate himself against the mirror. It was erotic seeing him so turned on, as he fucked his bulge on the glass surface. His ass really did look fantastic bucking even in layers of clothing.

Alfred’s neck cranes back as he gasped. A wet spot appeared easily through his khakis as he brokenly grunted his release. He pressed his head on the cold mirror and his hot breaths would fog it up. He plastered his sticky bulge and smeared his sieved release.

“Fu-fuck, Mattie...this feels so good.”

“ _Beddy-bye for Big Al_.”

Alfred’s hands fall to his sides and there was a slight recline to his spine but he managed to keep his balance as he fell back into trance.

“I want you to add these to your cabin, okay? Really carve it in and when you finish, I want you to remember everything that I had made you temporarily forget. Once that’s settled, you will wake up.”

Matthew returns to the chaise and waits for his twin to process everything. It was enough time to cool down his blood. Alfred straightens his back and cracks his neck. He yawns as he stretches his arms and twists from side to side.

“That was really fun...I mean, I would actually hate having cum-crusted underwear on a normal day.” He starts walking to his lounging brother but stops just three feet away and stands with his hands behind his back. It was a subconscious thing that he’d implanted...a little bit of a soldier kink with how hot he looked even just standing there with impeccable posture.

“But today ain’t a normal day...” he sighs wistfully, “having both our cum caking my cock and balls is hot...making me wet myself is hot...you showing me how hot I am is hot.” He ticks off with a grin.

“And what’s hotter is that I’m still not satisfied, so you aren’t satisfied at all.” Matthew winks as he rolls to his back and spreads his legs.

“I’m not. I won’t ever be until you are...sir.” Alfred winks back, wanting to emphasize the ego-stroking title.

“Good, _funky monkey_.”

Alfred’s throat seizes a surprised yelp when he feels his legs part further and start doing a little square dancing on their own. He started clapping in rhythm. He did the MC hammer then a moon walk, all out of his control. A little robot before he started doing the Macarena in a way that seemed far less corny and a lot more sexy with how his body was naturally inclined to groove.

“M-Mattie...” He tried to sound reprimanding, if not threatening, but he ends up laughing as he squats his legs apart and started circling his arm overhead like he had a lasso. It didn’t take long for it to go Gangnam then back to line dancing.

“What? You seem to be having fun.” Matthew smirks as he unbuttons his pants and snake out his cock.

“Come on, Mattie.” Alfred giggles, “you can’t possibly think this is hot too.” He rolls out his arms as he twists slowly to the side then claps before rolling to the other end and clapping once more, all the while his head bobbed to a rhythm he himself couldn’t hear.

“Al, you have better body control than most people and you have an insane amount of athleticism. I don’t care if you do the damn sprinkler. I am jacking off to it.”

And Alfred does do the sprinkler, making both of them laugh louder.

“Alright, I think we can _crank the dancing to an eight_?”

Alfred does an effortless barrel turn. In fact, he does three as he moves away from the chaise. He gracefully lands on his knees and does a bit of a Cossack dance before flipping back. He goes urban and starts doing floor work, which Al himself seemed to enjoy better than the rest of his other moves.

He does an aerial flip and incorporated capoeira before transition to popping and locking. He was building sweat, panting, but the smile meant that he was getting into it. Very into it.

“Alright. _Sexy donkey_.”

Alfred was about to do a somersault when his hips started gyrating instead. His hands pulled out the hem of his tank top from the inside of his pants and started to tease peaks of his hard abs.

“Fuck, this is more like it. Mattie, come on, you gotta play something.”

Matthew smiles and grabs his phone, already connected to the speakers. Sexy 70s disco plays and Al hollers as he shakes his ass.

“Mattie, on your ass, feel my feet walking over there!” Alfred gives a playful warning as he pretends to have lassoed Mattie as he hops closer and closer.

Matthew giggles and sits properly as the older twin straddles his lap and starts giving him a proper lap dance.

Of course, Mattie couldn’t just keep his hands to himself and starts feeling Al’s sleek body. He swipes up to his arms as Al raised them and started thrusting his hips.

“ _Huff_.”

Alfred doesn’t stop dancing but his face his glued as close as he could to his sweaty pit. “Jesus, Mattie, again with this?” He asks with a giddy smile. “Fuck...I smell too good, though.” The deodorant had long passed and it was now just his unbridled sour musk.

“ _Rip: shirt_.”

Alfred groans as he makes quick work of ripping his tank top apart. “Mattie, not the pants please.” He says as he finds himself grow even hornier.

“ _Strip: shoes and socks_.”

Al makes quick work of them as he jumps and squats, sways his hips as he drags his arms up his body, and does it again until both his shoes flew off.

These are the perks of having a super powered twin under your hypnotic control with unbelievable feats of athleticism. Everything was just so much fun because you wouldn’t worry too much on physical limits.

They both looked at each other, enjoying themselves silly though Al was still obviously worried about the fate of his pants.

...

“ _Strip: pants_.”

“Jesus, thank you, sir.” Alfred sighs as he eagerly pulls down his pants and discards it far away. Now only in his soiled underwear, he jumps to the chaise and rubs his crotch on Mattie’s face.

Matthew sucked on it as Al swayed over him. He could feel the large head poke out through his double-jizzed underwear, which made the face-fucking all the more immersive as he tastes both their cream through the ruined material.

Those tough hands cradle the back of his head as Alfred thrusts gently through his dance routine. “Fuck. Sir, you got me good and hard.”

He doesn’t know when Al really started calling him sir, but he liked it. Alfred turns around and falls on his lap, rubbing his fat ass over Mattie’s erection. “I want you anyway you’d take me...”

“ _Strip: underwear_.”

Alfred groans as he steps back and pulls down his soiled briefs in one easy motion. His glorious ass jiggled the slightest as he sets down his feet. He gyrates his hips and puts his hands on his head as he dances around.

Finally, his cock was out in the open, completely hard and up to its fullest length—a staggering behemoth with a slight curve that easily slipped to any ass pleasurably. It was so heavy, however, that it felt like gravity was notoriously pulling it down to have it all to itself.

But Al knew better as he straddles his twin again and kisses him ferociously. “Mattie...sir...please...make me cum any way you want. Come on, dude, it’s just—”

“ _Huff_.”

Alfred groans, now with a hint of impatience, as he lifts his right arm and took a long, hard sniff of his soiled pit. The free hand comes up his pecs as his heavy cock slapped Matthew’s thigh repeatedly.

“ _Lazy Bunny_.”

Al collapses on him, body heavy and chest heaving deep pants. “Fuh...finally.” He swallows and pushes his sweaty hair back. His breath still tasted like stale mint masking a meaty sandwich, but it was always good enough to kiss.

_“Loyal Puppy: go get your glasses and drink as much water as you like before coming back here.”_

Alfred hope right to his feet and walks out of the expensive boudoir. Matthew lets himself enjoy the sight of swinging cock and jiggly ass cheeks as the man trotted away. In the mean time, he finally decided to shuck off his clothes.

Finally in his own bareness, he gives himself a short inspection. Because he was taller by a bit, he was less compact. He was only a little smaller in breadth of chest and shoulder with leaner and toner arms and legs.

His cock was not too shabby, though maybe shy-of-an-inch or two shorter. Where Al’s cock was slightly tilting upright and to the right, Mattie’s fall to the left to a small downturn to it.

He was stroking and flexing when Al comes back with a long whistle. “Might need another glass of water for this.” He teases before jumping to the chaise, lounging as he took a moment of reprieve by being made to do all those stunts.

Matthew pushes the man down against the armrest and straddles him. Alfred looks up at him, excitement clear in his eyes as Mattie reached back and stroked his monster of a cock.

Alfred moans loudly and rests his head back. His toes curl and he purrs contently. “Mattie...tell me what to do.”

Matthew smirks at that. “ _Huff_.”

Al clicks his tongue before groaning as the heavy smell permeates his mind into a foggy mess of horniness once more. He doesn’t stop until Matthew had to put his arm down and look at his mind-fucked grin.

“I want _to ride a bronco_.”

Alfred sits up, blank single-mindedness radiating from his features as Matthew sits back to allow him to get up. He walks to the closet behind a standing divider that matches the room. He rummaged for the exact clothes imprinted onto his mind.

He yawns as he steps out and stretches. He looks down in surprise, realizing the ensemble Mattie wanted for him. He shifts to his right leg, let’s his black spurs jingle. He gives his over-sized belt buckle a little jingle before tipping his large black Stenson down.

“Seem you wan’a good down-south kind’a lovin’, sweetheart.” Alfred really plays up his southern accent and Matthew feels weak in the knees.

Assless black chaps wrap around his thighs and flare below his knees. A matching pair of gloves and a tiny vest accentuated and drew your eyes into the carved planes of sun-kissed muscle and the red bandana around his neck just seemed to complete all of it.

“Come over here, you big stud. I want a long, hard ride on you.” Matthew teased and giddily brought the man back to the chaise on back. The smell of well-kept leather mingled in with Al’s natural scent and it was electrifying.

“Describe yourself.” He whispers with a hoarse, come-up-and-fuck-me-voice.

Alfred watches as Matthew pulls up enough to take out the butt plug he’d been nestling for hours now. The loud, wet pop was all that he could focus on before the other man snapped his fingers impatiently.

“Okay, okay...” Alfred clears his throat. “I’m...sweet?”

Matthew nods as he teased his hole against the ruddy head of Al’s painfully hard cock. “Go on.”

“People say I’m really hot and I’ve got a cute man right here saying that I am hot...” Al trails off, “but I think...I think I actually believe him now.” He says, reflective of the realization. Matthew moans as he swans some lube over his hole and Alfred’s big-ass fuckstick.

Alfred swallows as he feels the ring of muscle around his cock. He holds onto Mattie’s hips tightly. “J-Jesus.” He wipes the sweat out of his forehead and blows the stray locks away and gives his twin a soft smile as they worked their hips in a practiced, well-acquainted pace.

“I shouldn’t have thought that acknowledging that I look good is like...embarrassingly vain? Yeah, I think that’s what I mean.” Matthew kisses him again and really showers him with it this time, letting it go all sloppy and cheesy as he trailed off from the corner of Al’s mouth to his cute dimpled cheek.

“ _Huff_.”

Alfred groans as he smells his left pit again. “Mattie, come on!” He half-heartedly complains, despite whole-heartedly getting off his own smelly musk.

Matthew rolls his eyes with a fond smile. “If you’re sick of it...” he lowers his body without breaking the gentle rhythm they’ve set. “...then I’d gladly take over.”

He winks before nuzzling his nose deep into the funky pit bush Al had just snorted. It was a lot stronger than his own, a bit more sour, a little less salty, just a lot more of that musky funk. His hips start to work faster on their own and Alfred gasps as he meets the slam of Mattie’s hips.

“You smell too good, Alfred Fucking Jones.” Matthew really tries vacuuming it by plugging his nostrils deep and breathing from as close to the skin as possible. His tongue and mouth started coming along, licking before sucking and kissing like it was dusted with sugar.

The two started fucking faster and harder. Mattie was practically bouncing like he weighed nothing. He rubbed at his nose, wanting to get another hard whiff of Al from the source, but there was something else he could do.

“Alfred, _Huff Up North.”_

Mattie raised his right arm and bent it at the elbow. Silkier, lighter hair swept along the contours of the space. Alfred’s mouth waters as he carefully cradles Matthew’s hard shoulder and thick lats to gently lower it to his face.

“Now this is what I’m talking about.” Alfred mutters hoarsely as he breathes in the crisper scent of masculine freshness. His hips buck harder, making Mattie shudder and moan. He chased the briny scent and snorted the underlying musk. He clicks his tongue when he can’t get enough and sucks and slurps on the hairy space.

“Al! Alfred...” Matthew whimpers as they started fucking harder. Alfred turns back to face him with a hungry grin and his hands possessively grab onto his pale ass cheeks and started ramming into the tight, wet heat of his cherry.

“Fuck, you’re sucking me in so nice, sugar cube.” Alfred snickers, really leaning towards his southern accent like he knew how hot it made Mattie feel.

Matthew’s slutty moans get cut by a yelp that leaps from his throat as Al swiftly flipped their position. He’s back arches from the soft cushions as the man fucked into him deeper and harder, taking charge of the pace that would send them to blasting.

Alfred’s hands would roam over Mattie’s body, worshipping every inch of sensuous muscles and curves. His tongue and lips would drive the younger man’s mind crazy would teasing flicks and deep sucks all over his skin.

Al puts his hat on Mattie’s head and takes off his kerchief around his neck and wipes off his sweaty body, digging into the smelly hollow of his pits most especially. With a wolffish grin, he stuffs Mattie’s willing face.

“Since you fucking love my stink so much.” Alfred growls, pumping into Mattie faster as the latter’s toes curl and moans go up a pitch.

Matthew twists the fabric of Al’s vest as his back arches. “Al! I’m gonna—!” He whines as he spends his cum all over their torsos. “ _MOBY DICK! AL! M-MOBDY DICK!”_

Alfred gasps as his cock twitches inside the man. He starts thrusting faster, more erratically. He pushes his large sex deep and groans loudly as he releases his thick load inside the velvet sleekness that constricted around him.

“W-wait. Oh...oh god. A-Alfred, I’m not...I—!” Mattie’s back arches as he feels an immense pressure just above his spent cock release as fast as it came. The intensity and the angle of Al’s thrusting makes Matthew shudder as his softening cock squirts clear, warm fluid between them.

Alfred smiles through his moaning and drapes himself over his twin as the younger sobbed in pleasure. “Come here. I gotcha, let it all out, brother.”

Matthew cups Al’s cheeks and pulls him into a kiss, desperate love and requited affection aplenty.

* * *

Fresh out of the shower, partly towel-dried, Alfred’s skin was so much more suppler, smelled lightly of oat milk and lavender from the soap Matthew had lovingly rubbed all over the planes and into the crevices of their bodies.

Al was about to grab for his toothbrush when Mattie took his hand and faced the palm towards him. The older twin was about to say something when Matthew proceeds. “In a moment, I’m going to snap my fingers and when I do, this hand will go towards your face like a slow magnet. You can’t stop it and the closer it gets, you won’t want to stop it. When it finally touches any part of your handsome face, you will fall back to a deep, peaceful trance...back in the cabin, because we still have to tie some loose ends, okay?”

Alfred just nods, the bombarding technique still working wonderfully on him. With that, Matthew snaps his fingers.

As instructed, Al’s right hand slowly drifted towards his face. “Mattie, what’s...?”

“Just enjoy and relax, Al.” He answers with a soft peck to the cheek and a kind, reassuring smile that instantly put Alfred at ease as he watches his hand get closer and closer. His eyelids start to get heavier and heavier and when he feels his palm on the tip of his nose, his eyes shut and lips part as he falls back into a deep state of relaxation.

“That’s it. You’re back at your cabin.” Matthew whispered with each kiss to Al’s neck. They were facing the mirror with him behind his hunky, entranced twin. “Pull out the list of suggestions we used for today. Do you have it?”

“...yes.” Alfred whispers back.

“Great. Now mark the date and place it on the cork board. Once you do so, I want you to take one last look and keep at most two triggers you’d want to keep for now. You can stash them back in a week’s time, but for now, we’ll keep whatever trigger words you still want to play around with.” Matthew continues massaging Al’s big shoulders and back.

“And once you’ve chosen your top two, I want you to come back out of your trance slowly. When you wake up, I actually want you to forget what two triggers you’ve chosen. In fact, I want you to not even notice whenever I’m using it. Lastly, I want you to forget being put into trance again and continue as you would’ve before me interrupting you.” There was a hoarseness to his voice as he played with Al’s fine, thick ass cheeks. His cock was stirring from seeing the man so completely relaxed and under.

It was such a turn on being the one who could, with a single word, make all the tension in his body melt. As he holds onto Alfred tightly, he feels the sudden shakes of consciousness.

“You’re awfully clingy today.” Al smirks as he ruffles his wet hair with a towel. He grabs the deodorant and opens it. He rolls out a fresh layer of it and Matthew watches in interest.

He raises one Herculean arm up and was about to roll on the lotion when he stops and blinks. Alfred looks at the deodorant, his favorite brand, and scoffs at it.

“Fuck. Why did I even start with that nasty shit?” He closes the lid and places the stick on the rim with some sort of annoyance simmering.

Matthew bites down a laugh. He didn’t expect his suggestion to have taken root that hard. He shakes his head and steps beside Alfred to get some mouthwash.

Alfred takes the razor instead and cleans off the little stubble he had been feeling along his jaw. Mattie decides that some day, he would have to have Al au naturel. He barely remembers a time when his surprisingly hirsute brother didn’t manscape quite anally.

When his twin finishes, Matthew decides to test some stuff out. “Hey, Al. _Arms up?”_

Alfred quirks a brow. “What—OH!” He brings up a hand, eyes flashing in recognition. “All the single ladies—!” He sings, a little off key, but still quite decent all things considered. But, that wasn’t the trigger Al decided to keep.

Matthew laughed, regardless, especially as the man started gyrating his hips hard enough that his god-sent cock and heavy balls were flopping around.

Alfred laughs and hooks an arm around his shoulder to pull him into a nice noogie. “Just shitting with you, broski. See, trigger didn’t work. You don’t have to worry about someone accidentally using stuff on me and, besides, you always make sure that it only works with you. Now stop being a worry wart” He reminds, pinching his little twin’s nose before kissing his cheek.

Clearly, the man had misread the intention but Matthew played along with it. Alfred was about to wrap a towel around his waist when he says: “ _Flex_.”

Alfred snickers and brings his arms up in a standard double-biceps.“Now, I’m not doing this because of the trigger too, but after today’s session I find that I don’t mind it as much.”

Mattie sighs as Al turns to go back to the room. His ass swaying like that was always such a treat to look at. Hmmm... “ _Funky Monkey.”_

And, finally, Alfred starts doing the boogie and strutting like he had a white disco suit. Quickly, it became the Charleston, dancing to a rhythm far removed from the innocuous whistling the same man made. He wasn’t noticing it the slightest, it seemed.

“Al, what are you doing?” He asks, leaning smugly on the door frame.

Alfred’s towel comes completely off when he turns on his heels. “Whistling. Why?”

“Oh, so...what’s your arm doing?” He perks a brow and Al looks as his arms did waves from the left to the right to left to the right.

“They’re...moving.” The man, now twerking, answer. “Nothing too weird.”

Matthew snorts and claps his hands twice followed by three finger snaps, a deep-seated command meant to cancel any other trigger. Like always, Al responded well and threw himself into bed.

He gets his tablet, probably opening to Netflix, and smiles. “Hey, Mattie. I always love our sessions, but...thanks for this one.” He blushes. “You made facing my insecurities kinda fun.”

A light bulb goes off in Matthew’s head. “ _Huff_.”

And, low and behold, Alfred brings his head to his right pit and snorts as deeply as he could. “It’s just that...oh fuck...I don’t feel all that good when people stare at me that way and it makes me uncomfortable to...shit...look at myself and be reminded that people see me just as sex-on-legs.”

Two claps and three snaps. Al drops his arms just as Matthew straddles him and holds his cheeks in his hands. “I know most people do, but I tell you so many of us care about you more than your pretty looks...your hot bod...your fat cock.”

It could easily turn to another round of sex, but Mattie placates with a chaste kiss and hops off to put on his joggers and hockey jersey. Alfred stands up and fetches his clothes from his duffel bag.

By the time Mattie had changed and reclined on the bed, Al had just picked out his sleepwear. Matthew tries hiding his grin, convincingly conveys innocence in his question. “That’s what you’re gonna wear tonight?”

“Of course.” Alfred puts on a saffron sleeveless top with a Ragland neckline and cropped so high it only passed his nipples and didn’t cover the lower angle of his large pectorals. “This is what I usually wear, right?”

Sure, this was _definitely_ the boxers or joggers and a nice simple tee he frequents in. He was definitely putting on a conservative, boring pair of pajamas and not a red jockstrap and black thigh-high socks.

He snaps his fingers two times and claps once. Alfred freezes for a moment, eyes glassy as he was about to put on a sweater was cropped even higher. “Doing good, Al. You know for a fact that this is exactly what you would wear even when we’re apart. You feel comfortable, homey, and proudly sexy in it. Now, remember the last piece to complete it, okay?” He does the hand movements in reverse and Al shakes his head.

“Oh yeah. Lemme just...” he rummages through his bag, sweet little hole out. When he turns back, he was holding a large butt plug and a bottle of lube.

Matthew raises a brow. “A butt plug?”

Alfred scoffs. “It’s not a butt plug!” He laughs, “it’s an hemorrhoid stopper!” He says so sure and Matthew can’t help but throw a laughing fit. That was the most insane thing Al had come up with to date.

Al pouts. “It’s not funny, okay? Come on, just help me put it in.” He gets on the bed and turns around, basically presenting his tiny hole to Mattie, who was all too happy feeling the soft jiggle and give the large mounds bordering the pucker they made when he massages them.

Matthew licks his lips and dives in with his tongue. Alfred hums but doesn’t seem to be as sensitive as he would initially. He was completely oblivious to any sexual procedure even when his twin came with lube-dipped fingers.

“Fuck. This is so good.” Mattie moans as he prepares the large, pink toy.

“I know. Who knew just a little thing could stop hemorrhoids. I think everybody should have one of tho—!” His eyes cross and mouth hangs low as the obtrusive toy breaches into him.

“Oh god! F-fuck!” He grunts as he pushes back and clutches at his stomach. It was a far too easy transition from enthusiastic but inaccurate medical endorsement to complete vulgar effacement.

The flared base finally goes in and Alfred shudders. “I mean, I totally feel like my ass is safe and secure. Like it’s getting a hug from he inside!” He turns around with a large smile, as if he wasn’t just moaning at being stuffed seconds earlier.

Alfred flips to his back again and scoots closer to Matthew. He hangs on arm over his twin and pulls him close as they relaxed.

It was definitely a great session, not that any had been noticeably bad before. And while it was too good to waste Al in this position, all dressed up sluttily and ass ready to go, Mattie’s had enough for today and he was sure as hell not letting this precious man suffer a night stuffed.

“Al, can you follow my birdie finger?”

Matthew raised a middle finger and started to move it around rapidly. Al followed closely, head passively moving but eyes shooting from one corner to the other.

“Now _, thot-be-gone_.”

Alfred’s eyes roll back with his head as it hits the pillows. He sighs and moans, body writhing and stretching. He yawns and covers his mouth. “Sorry, Mattie. Gotta change outta these things.”

He hops off the bed, showing off his stuffed bum hole.

“What about your hemorrhoid stopper?”

Al looks back at him with a raised brow as he took a grey sleeveless tee and some blue shorts. “Hemorrhoid stopper? I don’t know what that is but—!” He gasps when he reaches behind himself and takes out the large butt plug. “But my anal softener could use a wash.”

He takes a whiff and makes a comical wince. Mattie snorts and gains a light smirk from Alfred before he disappears into the bathroom.

The sound of water running with mindless whistling put Matthew at ease as he pulls out his phone and looks at the nearest restaurants available for delivery. Al would be really hungry by now.

_End_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT. KUDOS. SUGGEST. SUBSCRIBE.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT. KUDOS. SUGGEST. SUBSCRIBE.
> 
> While I have your attention, I do also want to address our current situation in the world. 
> 
> 1) It goes without saying that Black Lives Matter is a movement of people frustrated in the lack of respect for the dignity, contributions, and lives of hard-working, respectable, and crucial members of functioning society. Systemic racism still exist and it is time for those barriers to be destroyed for good. I standby the fight as the unjust treatment of people because of their skin color, gender, or creed is foul. 
> 
> If you feel the same way, please use this playlist link, have it playing in the background, and let the money made by the ads be used to support it. [Stream Music 24/7 for BLM](%E2%80%9C)
> 
> 2) COVID-19 is still prevalent and I implore people to do what is responsible and follow the guidelines. Wash your hands, cover your face, limit going out. Please be mindful of others as much as yourself.
> 
> 3) I’m from the Philippines and the current threat of our newly passed Anti-Terrorism Law weighs heavy in my mind. To put it briefly, it gives the power to execute violence on people deemed to be a threat to the government and law enforcement. You can see why this is a VERY slippery slope as protesters and critics wave a finger at our president and all the cronies that make our poisoned government, it seems to be hinting at the revival of Martial Law. I am currently dumbfounded and do not know what will happen and how I can help.


End file.
